Return of Gamma
by Cyberchao X
Summary: The name says it all. SPOILER ALERT! It kind of ruins the ending if you haven't played through Gamma's story in Sonic Adventure, and possibly Amy's, too. Anyway, as for the story itself, well, Gamma's story was just too sad, so I had to change that. Pleas
1. The Locket

Return of Gamma by Cyberchao X  
  
Warning: If you have not completed Sonic Adventure (or Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut), this will spoil the ending for you.  
  
Chapter 1: The Locket  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, places, or any other nouns presented in the text hereafter.  
  
It all started innocently enough. Shortly after the battle with Perfect Chaos, /Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had been discussing their adventure. Eventually Sonic asked, "Hey, Amy, how did you manage to convince that robot to turn over a new leaf, anyway?"  
"I dunno," Amy replied. "I was trying to get him to realize the problem with what he was doing--he didn't even know why he was doing it, or what Eggman planned to do with the birdie--and then birdie just flew out, and somehow he showed Gamma something that made him change." She thought about this for awhile.  
"Wonder what it could have been," Tails remarked.  
Suddenly Amy realized, and she said softly, "The locket."  
"What?" Sonic asked.  
"After we escaped from the Egg Carrier, I noticed a locket around birdie's neck. He must've opened it in front of Gamma."  
"Why, what was in the locket?" Knuckles asked.  
More realization dawned on Amy. "A-a picture of his family," she said. "Eggman always puts animals inside his robots.p-perhaps. perhaps Gamma's animal was one of those other two birds."  
"I see," Sonic said, "but why are you so broken up?"  
Amy replied softly, "We found his family, Sonic. W-which means.G-G-G- Gamma's g-gone!!!" Then she started to weep. 


	2. The Scraps

Return of Gamma by Cyberchao X  
  
Chapter 2: The Scraps  
  
"Also.as I returned to the Egg Carrier, I saw an explosion. Before I got there," Amy said, then amended it. "Two explosions, one right after another. Gamma must've been fighting the other robots. A noble cause."  
They decided to go to the ruins of the Egg Carrier to search for anything that might aid them in calming Amy down. They wanted her to come with them, but she didn't want to go and have her fears confirmed. "It's okay, Amy," Tails said, "I can fix him.we won't even have to imprison any animals this time." He thought about it, and added, "But we'll need to find those birds, or else he won't have any memories of his first life.we'd have to transfer the memories from the birdie's mind."  
Amy replied, "I don't want to see Gamma wrecked.I'll go look for the birdies. The next time I see Gamma, I want him to be good as new."  
While Amy went searching for her aven friends, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went searching for Gamma. They split up. Knuckles searched the main interior. One of the cleaning robots bumped into him, so he went into a fit of rage and scrapped them all. Tails searched the Sky Deck, and Sonic searched the rest of the ship. Soon he came upon a pile of scrap metal-- black and red and orange and green and yellow and white. He brought the others over, and together the three of them carried it back to Tails' lab to sort it all out. He had been putting together the pieces that looked most like Gamma's parts--orange, black, red, and white--when Amy entered with the birds in tow. "Tails, I--oh." She ran off crying again, and the blue bird followed her. The pink and the yellow stayed, though, and watched as the robots that once imprisoned them were rebuilt. 


	3. The Head

Return of Gamma by Cyberchao X  
  
Chapter 3: The Head  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.oh, you know what it's about. I don't own it.  
  
Furthermore, this shall now be told from Gamma's POV. Any parts where Gamma is not present will then be told as normal. Now, on with the story.  
  
WHIRRR.. "E-102 Gamma on-line." Wait, did I just say that? I'm on-line? But.I was terminated, I know I was! I tried to turn my head. Nothing happened. "This does not compute." "Hello, Gamma. I'm trying to re-build you from the remnants of your body," said a familiar voice. "I decided to rebuild your head first, so that you could perhaps help me figure out how to put these parts together." I saw a two-tailed fox standing in front of me. I think they called him Tails. He looked taller than last time.no, wait, that's right, my body hasn't been rebuilt yet. "I'd need mobility," I told him. "Oh, right," Tails said, and rushed off. He came back a short while later with a miniature flying saucer. Not the most original gadget, but it worked well once he plugged me into it. And the tractor beam was useful enough. I couldn't put anything together, but at least I could separate the pieces according to where they belonged. Funny, though, there was a lot of extra metal there. Once I separated the pieces, I set down the saucer and waited for Tails to finish rebuilding my parts. Once my arms were complete, I asked for him to attach them to my head so that I could help. He complied, and this sped things up even more. When it was all complete, I asked, "Where was this scrap metal obtained from?" "On-board the Egg Carrier. On the circular deck." "Hmm.yes, that's where I fought E-101." I thought about it and added, "If Beta were rebuilt, could he be reprogrammed?" Tails replied, "I don't see why not." "Good," I said, and began repairing Beta's body. Soon afterwards, Tails left the workshop. I didn't bother to think about where he was going because I was still working on reconstructing Beta. 


	4. The Reunion

Return of Gamma by Cyberchao X  
  
Chapter 4: The Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming, I'm disclaiming! Yeah, I don't own this stuff, so.don't think I think I do. I know I don't.  
  
"Amy? Where are you?" Not finding her anywhere in the Mystic Ruins, Tails headed to Station Square. There he ran into Sonic. Literally.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Tails!" he said.  
  
"Sorry, Sonic. Where's Amy?"  
  
Sonic shrugged. "Beats me. What, is the robot fixed?"  
  
"Yeah, he's working on one of the other robots now."  
  
Sonic raised an eye. "Other robots?"  
  
Tails replied, "You didn't really think all that scrap metal was from one robot, did you?"  
  
Sonic agreed, "Good point. Let's go find her."  
  
When they finally found Amy, she was--what else--shopping. "Hi, guys. What's up?" she asked.  
  
Tails replied, "Gamma's done, he's working on the rest of the scrap metal we found. We're reviving other robots as good guys!"  
  
"Whoa...impressive..." They started heading to the Mystic Ruins.  
  
I thought to myself, Just a little more... I was just putting the final touches on my brother's body when the lab door opened again. I locked the last piece into place and turned around. "Hello," I said.  
  
"Hey, Gamma," Tails replied, "I'm back, and I brought Sonic and Amy along with me."  
  
"Hello again, Amy, Sonic," I greeted them.  
  
"Gamma! You're back!" Amy said happily, and loudly. "Who's that?" she asked, noticing Beta. "E-101. Beta. My...brother. He needs reprogramming. He was the one who terminated me."  
  
"Then who terminated him?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I did. We battled; I won. He took me down with him." I said, looking at the table. There was still more metal there, green, yellow, and white. "Why is there still metal there?" I asked.  
  
Tails replied, "I don't know. It was on the round deck with the fragments from you and Beta."  
  
"Round deck..." Amy started, "You mean the one with the transparent floor?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. These parts look familiar to you?" Tails responded.  
  
Amy replied, "Yeah, I think...they're Zero's. That is where I fought him."  
  
I thought about this. "Zero..."  
  
"He was the robot who captured me and put me in that jail. The one you freed me from," Amy continued, "He was larger than you are, and he was about those colors." She pointed to the pile of fragments.  
  
"Oh, yes, that robot," Sonic said. "Man, that'd be so great if we could remake him on our side." Tails was already working on programming and wiring Beta. A bird--the same one I saw when Beta died--flew over and offered to give Beta his original memories. My bird--at least, I presume it was mine--also flew over, maybe so that Beta could see the truth, see some of the things I saw.  
  
Amy then walked up to me and asked, "Gamma, could we rebuild Zero and make him a good guy?"  
  
"I would need a blueprint," I said, for I had never met this robot.  
  
"We should go find one, then," she said. Once Beta was up and ready to go, we left, in order to find the blueprints for the robot named Zero.  
  
Unfortunately, I'm at a bit of a standstill here, so it may be a while. Don't worry, though, I'll be fixing the problems in the first three chapters! 


End file.
